Night At The Muesum
by jadabee
Summary: Im bad at summaries so heres what you need to know: Ahkmenrah returns to new yorks museum and humanity is in trouble and Ahk and the tablet is humanities hope.
1. Chapter 1

It has been years since Ahkmenrah saw his Friends in new york. Although he loves London, and he loves his parents, he misses New York. Ahk felt homesick. Even if he wont admit it.

It didnt take long for Shepseheret, Ahks mom, noticed her son acting strange.

"Son, are you sick?" the queen asked

"No mother, im just...tired." Ahk lied off. "I was with Lancelot a few minutes ago, and you know how he is..."

"Strange..." Shepseheret noted off. "I was with Lancelot a few minutes ago too...for the truth both me and your father was with the knight the entire night...so whats wrong Ahkmenrah?"

"Its nothing really..."

"Ahkmenrah."

the young Pharaoh looked at his mom, who was not in the mood for his lies, and answered "I feel homesick. i want to go back home."

"You want to go back to Egypt?"

"Not egypt...New York." Ahk explained "I miss my friends there...i miss Larry."

Shepseheret Looked at her son with sarrow and said "You know, ive been talking with your father about new york..."

"Really?"

"Yes, the stories you tell about new york is very fascinating, and i really want to see this kingdom...but of course, you know how your father is."

"stubborn?"

"Correct. He refuses to agree with me." Shep said "He says its better off if we stay here and new york may be dangerous...but i think hes just afraid of change...but unlike your father, i accept change...and im willing to make my son happy...so, we can ask tilly if we can move to New York."

* * *

"Im not sure..." Tilly noted off. "I mean, it cost alot of money for you guys to get transported to new york, and im not sure if the hire ups will aprove the reguist and i do know your father wont approve of this."

"But my mother does." Ahk said "And between the both of them, you wouldnt want to make her mad and disappoint her."

"But still, the new yorks museum might say no."

Ahk sighed off as and looked at the blonde nightgaurds eyes and said "Please. We've been freinds for years, and freinds would do anything for each other...right?"

Tilly sighed off and said "Fine...just stop doing that puppy dog eye thing your doing..."

It didnt take long for the news that Ahk and his parents were going off to new york.

Many exhibits had said there goodbyes and good lucks.

Many but Lancelot.

"Why? We should have talked about it!"

"We did and you said no."

"But you did it anyways!"

"Hello?" Lancelot said as he walked into Merenkahre and Shepseheret fighting.

"Ahkmenrah misses new york!"

"Ummm...Merenkahre..."

"Will he seems happy here!"

"Shepsehret..."

"No he dosnt. Hes been miserable here for the last few mounths."

"How do you know that?"

"Its because im his mother!"

"Merenkahre! Shepseheret!" Lancelot finally yelled out.

the two looked at the knight and yelled out "What?"

"I was wondering if i could join?" Lance noted off. "I mean, i dont want be frozen for the rest of my life again...and it'll feel weird not having you guys and ahkmenrah here..."

"I dont care." Merenkahre hissed out. "It seems like i dont have an opinion here!"

Shepseheret rolled her eyes and said "Its fine by me also...but ask Ahkmenrah, just in case."

When Lancelot found Ahkmenrah, he was crying.

"Are you ok Ahk?" Lance asked

Ahk quickly jumped up and said "Of course...of course..."

"But you were crying..."

"No i wasnt." Ahk smiled

"Yes you were." Lance said "I can see the tears runing down your face!"

Ahk sighed and said "Im just nervous. Its been years since we saw the other exhibits...it'll feel weird seeing them again..."

The last time they saw them was at least 5 years ago, when the england was taken some of there exhbits across a few cities for a mini tour. The next time something like that happens again was a next 5 years.

"Its fine, im pretty sure they'll be happy to see you...and being alive...every single night of there life...and such..."

"You want to come with us...dont you."

Lance nodded and said "Your mother said i can tag along...as long as you agree with her."

Ahk smiled and said "Of course...i always agree with my mother."

Lance smiled and hugged the young pharaoh tightly.

"Im so exited to offcially live in new york with you!"

* * *

and with that, Tilly managed to get the approval of sending the Pharaohs and the knight to new york.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Mcphee sighed off as he noticed that the sun was setting.

The last time the englands exhibits had visited the new yorks museum, he learned that Larry Daley was telling the truth about the exhibits were coming alive. And he was shocked. And a little scared.

This time he was very Scared.

The tablet is staying in new york permently, which meant various historical figures are coming back to life.

And Mcphee had no idea what do when they come back to life.

He did consider finding Larry and telling him the situation...but its been years since the two talk, and Mcphee has no idea were he is.

So Mcphee decided to man up and decided to work the graveyard shift to keep an eye and learn about the exhibits.

If Larry managed to become freinds with all the exhbits, Mcphee can too...right?

the man was already regretting it, once he noticed that the sun was gone.

the meusum had lit up with golden highlights, causing the quiet museum to become noisy.

Confusion and excitement roared threw the museum.

Sacajawea and teddy Roosevelt greeted each other with a kiss and a long hug, Octavius and jed gave off an akward hug and tears, and Atilla was the first exhibit to welcome Ahkmenrah with a giant bear hug.

It didnt take much for Ahkmenrah to explain that him, his parents and Lancelot were staying at the new yorks exhibit permanently, which made everyone happy.

"We are glad to have you back Ahkmenrah." Wea smiled

"Im glad i get to be with you guys again."

With everyone on a high note, Mcphee decided to come in and say "Will, im glad you guys are all happy and all...but know you guys are back alive, there has been alot of changes."

"Like what?" Jed asked

"Will for one, im the boss around here." Mcphee said "Im like a Pharaoh!"

"Im a Pharaoh." Merenkahre spoke up. "And your just a common man."

"Father please." Ahk hissed.

"So technically im the boss."

"Its just a figure of speech..."

"A what?"

"Hes just saying this place is like his kingdom." Ahk sighed off.

"Indeed, and since this is my kingdom...i need help." Mcphee sighed off. "How do i do this? How do i entertain you guys? How did Larry Daley do this?"

* * *

Speaking of Larry Daley, the man happened to be in england, for an important buissness.

The man had rushed into the mueusm and went to the egyption exhbit, only to see that Ahk and the tablet was gone.

"Shit..." Larry mumbled off as he went off to find Tilly.

"Exuse me..."

Tilly looked up to see larry and said "You look familiar..."

"Yeah, we met along time ago. I kinda broke in here years ago..."

Tilly though for a secound and widen her eyes and said "Yes, your the american night guard!"

"Yes, yes, yes." Larry said "Weres Ahkmenrah?"

"Oh, hes back in new york...dont you work at the museum?"

"No...i havnt worked there in years..." Larry explained "Im a teacher know..."

"Then why do you need Ahk?"

"Somethings terrible is happening to humanity...and the only thing that could save humanity is Ahk and his tablet..."


	3. Chapter 3

Larry and tilly (Who persuaded to let her help him and the exhibits) were on a plane from england to new york.

"So tell me again why Ahk and the tablet is the only hope for humanity?"

"I already told you."

"But i still dont understand."

Larry sighed off and explained "Alongtime ago, i went to washington dc to get the tablet back from Ahkmenrahs brother, Kahmunruh, whos very power hungry. He was defeated by being pushed into a magical portal and everyone thought he was gone for good. But you see i work in Dc, and i decided to vist the muesums a few days ago. When i did, the police were at the spefic area were Kahmunruh was defeated."

"No way."

"Yes way. And when i came closer to see what was going on there were feathers ever were."

"Why feathers?"

"Kahmunruh had soldiers that had birds for heads...also the door that the portal was used for was damaged and he left this behind..." Larry said showing tilly a paper filled with hieroglyphics. "I managed to decode it...and its plans to deystroy the world and to take down ahkmenrah..."


	4. Chapter 4

Mcphee sighed off in nervousness and fear.

this was the second night mcphee had watched the exhbits over the night and so far it has been a headache.

Dexter stole his keys and peed on him hundreds of times before teddy had saved the day and gave the little animal to wea

rexy had ran over him a few times, both of ahkmenrahs parents were comlpaining about how messy and unorganize the muesum was all night long, alongside the cavemen starting fires every 2 minutes.

With all that in mind, the man felt like he was going to have a heart attack. But the thoughts all stopped when a famliar voice came along.

"Are you ok?"

Mcphee turned around to see the devil himself, Larry Daley.

"Am i dreaming?" Mcphee asked "i was just think about you..."

"Weird...but no. I need to see Akhmenrah and the tablet..." Larry noted off as he walked to the egyptian exhbit hallway, followed by tilly.

"Why?" Mcphee asked "You came here just for the pharoh?"

Larry nodded and said "He has some...family issues."

"Of course he does..." Mcphee sighed off. "His parents are headaches..."

"I know right...they complain alot." Tilly agreed.

"Its not about his parents." Larry sighed off as the tablet glowed the darken room.

When Ahkmenrah woke up, larry explained the situation right away and how he believed that his brother Kahmunrah was out for both him and the tablet.

"Impossible." Merenkahre said "He needs the tablet to get out. And how do you get his body? When he passed away, i had made sure they burnd his body to ashes..."

"Will its possible and this Kahmunrah is made out of wax" Larry said "And if we dont find Kahumnrah right away and make sure we defeat him right away, hes going to have the tablet again."

"But how?"

"Will i know Kahmunrah couldnt go far, so he can still be in Dc." Larry explained "Luckily i do know people that can help us there, plus we the gang here can help us..."

So know they are heading to washington dc, to find and stop kahumnrah.

* * *

Authors note: If your confused about kahumnrah being wax, i rember reading somewere that some noticed that when we frist see Kahmenrah in the 2nd move he wasnt really wrapped in bandages and such, and when we saw Ahkmenrah, he was covered in bandages, plus with the 3rd move they noted off there was only 3 tombs, so it meant that Kahmunrahs body was long gone.


	5. Chapter 5

napoleon, Al capone and Ivan the terrible.

Kahmunrahs henchmen.

three men who thought they'll see that man again.

But guess what.

they were wrong.

They had all woken up to see the man himself.

"What the hell." Al hissed out as he studied his surroundings. He wasn't really sure if he wasnt awake again, or he was in heaven. But either way he wasnt happy to Kahmunrah again.

the same goes for napoleon and ivan.

"Ah, im glad to see you guys." Kahmunrah smiled off.

"How are you here?" Napoleon hissed off. "We all saw you go in that portal door."

"Yes, and?"

"And wasnt that door suppose to keep you in forever?" Ivan asked

"Yes. But i got out." Kahmunrah hummed off.

"How?" the trio asked

"Will i happened to find this little amulet." Kahmunrah noted off showing them a beetle shaped amulet. "When i grabbed it, it let me free, and let me come back alive. It also let me control and manipulate various exhibits here. Although for know, i can control wither you can come alive or not. Im still learning, you know?"

the three men looked at Kahmunrah with worried looks. Although they loved being alive again, they hated him and would never listen to his orders again.

"So boys, would you like to join me to get the tablet and vow revenge on my brother!"

the three men looked at each other, then back at Kahmunrah, and all said "No."

"What? I brought you guys back alive? With this powers you guys can run the world!"

"We all tried to run the world, one way or another." Ivan noted off. "And it was fun for awhile...but then you get exiled to an island, or sent to jail or get death threats and such. It just gets boring."

"I was never threaten!" Kahumnrah wined off. "I was a respectable man. And im still am. Know either way, you three are still working for me, wither you like it or not. I out rank all of you!"

the three men were about to attack the pharaoh, but when Kahmunrah yelled out; "Stop, im ordering you to stop. you better obey me, i am your Pharaoh!"

the three men did stop.

They were still blinking and breathing.

"What the..." Kah mumbled off as he studied the men. "Ummm...take two steps back..."

and the three men listen to Kah and took two steps back.

"Ummm...jump?"

and they jumped.

Kah smiled and asked "Know would you guys follow me to take the tablet back and take revange from my brother."

the three men nodded and answered "Yes."

"Good, good." Kah smiled in with joy. "Come on boys, lets expand our army..."


	6. Chapter 6

Larry had arrived to dc with the exhibits in 2 crates.

The first one was with the main exhibits; Ahkmenrah, Sacajawea, Teddy, Atilla, Jed, octavious, dexter. the frist crate also carried Lancelot, who both merenkahre and shepseret brought for Ahks protection.

the second crate had both ahk's parents in it, who needed to come to help stop there second son and needed a separate crate because they both had noted off that they were royals and above the other exhibits.

Tilly had decided had also decided to tag along, manly out of curiosity and wanting some action.

Mcphee had also decided to come, but manly to try to persuade larry to work at the museum again.

"Many people had noted off they saw Kahmunrah walking around the place with Napoleon, Al capone and ivan the terrible." Larry noted off. "Luckily everyone thought they were in costumes...but we have to figure out how and why the other three came alive."

"Im pretty sure both Merenkahre and shepsehert knows how and why." Tilly stated. "They keep alot of secrets to themselves. Both with ahk and the other exhibits."

"Will no matter what, we need to figure out what it is." Larry said "the sun sets in a hour, so we need to hurry and take the crates to the air and space museum, i know a friend who can help us."

* * *

As the trio came to the museum, they were greeted by Kahmunrahs main henchmen, who all had Amelia Earhart hostage.

"Well, well, well, i guess we dont need miss. Earhart after all..." Al smiled

"Mr. Daley, what are we going to do?" Mcphee asked

"Nothing really." Larry said "These guys are easy to take down."

"But i am not!"

the trio all looked up to see the one and only Kahmunrah, who held a smile of confidence and power.


	7. Chapter 7

the trio looked at the older Pharaoh as he started his villain speech.

"Will, will will, it isn't mr. Night Guard." Kahmunrah laughed "I was planing to visit you and my brother in new york by miss. Earhart here...but lucky me, i get to have my revenge here! Will my revenge against you...my revenge against my brother will have to come later..."

"No your not. I defeated you before."

"Will this time you dont have anyone to help you." Kahmunrah said "Its just you and whoever these two are...and i already have nearly twice the people you have!"

Larry sighed off as he looked out the windows and smiled.

"What are you doing?" the Pharaoh asked "Tell me why your smiling!"

the sun had set, and the enter air museum began to roar out with plane engines, confusion and feet moving around from the other exhibits.

"The tablets here..." Kahmunrah mumbled off. "Does that mean...?"

Larry nodded and said "Your brother is here too...an-"

Before he could finish his sentence, larry was interrupted by Amelia head butting Al Capone's face and grabbing him, mccphee and telly, and ran off.

"Its nice seeing you again mr. daley, but right know isnt a good time for mini speeches and such." She smiled off. "Know, were did you hide the other pharaoh and the tablet?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry its been months since i wrote! I guess i had trouble writing and what to do with all my stories for awhile, and stressing over personal stuff...any hows, heres the new chapter for my NATM story!

* * *

When the 4 had found a safe place to hide, the first thing Amelia did was hug Larry and said "Thank god you saved me..."

"Thank god i did...what was going on?" larry asked "How were Kahmanrah and his henchmen alive?

"Kahmanrah has this beetle thing with him...it controls any exhibit with will..."

"If it does...how do we know your not under his control? Mcphee asked "I know its the first time meeting you...but..."

"I'm sorry who are you?

"Oh yeah...Amelia, this is Tilly and Dr. McPhee...Tilly, McPhee...this is Amelia Earhart." Larry said "And McPhee does have a point...how to we know your not a spy?"

"Well i do suppose i have to answer a question that i only know..."

Larry thought for a moment...he could ask an historical question...but, kahmanrah could somehow get important historical information...or maybe he could ask something that only him and amelia knew...but then again kahmanrah could've gotten something out of her...

So he decided to ask both...Kahmanrah cant be that smart...right?

"Ok...what are you known for?"

"The first woman pilot of course." Amelia said with a smile. "Alongside the first woman flying across the world before going messing."

"Ok...and were have we frist met?"

"In that exhbit basement...you were runing for your life."

"Ok...shes fine..." Larry said, who was unsure of himself..

"Are you sure?" Tilly asked

Larry nodded and said "Lets find the others..."


	9. Chapter 9

Being impatient, Attila had broken the two crates.

"Were is lawrence?" Shepseheret asked

"I'm not sure...he must be in trouble..." Ahk said "We must go find him..."

"We shouldnt!" Jed yelled off. "Out of anyone here, you should know your brother is out there trying to kill you! For the truth he tried to kill me!"

"Well, if we dont do anything, Larry would be killed." Ahk said "So we must do something...you, octavius, Sacagwea and Atilla have been here before...so you guys know whos good and whos bad...and we can create an army and to defeat my brother..."

"What about the night gaurds and mcphee?" Wea asked

"Easy...teddy, octavius and Jeddiah should go and find Larry should find them...Wea and Atila...you guys can find an army to help us...and father, mother and lancalot, come with me...we'll find Kahmenrah..."


	10. Chapter 10

"Why do we have to find the night guards and mcphee...i mean, we were generals, alongside you were the president of the united states..." Octavius ranted off to teddy. "We could easily find men! I mean last time i found a giant Abraham Lincoln! Have you met him before?"

"Well, both Wea and Atilla have been here before, so they have more experience on were everything is..."

"And so have me and octie!"

"But its quicker." Teddy said "Alongside you to are small, so many people wont see you..."

"And what about Lincoln? Have you met him before?"

"No...he died before i was born." Teddy said "Not every President knows each other...he died before i was born."

As the trio walked across, they had bumped into a teddy roosevelt bust.

"Woah..." The bust said "Your me!"

"Indeed. Have you seen two night guards and a man in a bow tie?"

"I'm not sure...but if you scratch my noise, i may answer."

Teddy looked at the miniatures in confusion and annoyance.

"Go on, do it." Oct said

And so teddy did.

"Ok...well, the good news, i feel much better." The bust said

"And the bad news?"

"The bad news, i haven't seen two night guards and a man in a bow tie."

"This is a waste of time..." Jed hissed off. "Lets go!"

And so they did, and soon they noticed larry and the others outside.

* * *

"Lawrence!"

"Teddy!" Larry smiled off.

"You know Teddy roosevelt?" Amelia asked

"Yeah, he was in the museum were i use to guard."

"Ah Amelia earhart, nice to meet you."

"Well this is a good reunion, but, were are the others?" Mcphee asked

"Wea and Atila are finding people to help us." Octavius said

"And Ahk?"

"Him, his parents and lancelot is facing off his brother."

"Shit..." Larry hissed off. "They don't have a chance against him! Kahmunrah has this item that can control other exhibits...and once they see him...they'll be under is control...telly, mcphee, you go with the exhibits and find wea and attila, and tell them whats going on...im going to save akh."


	11. Chapter 11

While Wea and Attila looked for reqruites, the very first person they had found was General Custer

"So...sacoweo, your looking for an army!"

"That's not my name...its sacagawea..."

"That's what i said. And i'm willing to be the first person to join you!" Custer smiled off.

"Ummm..."

Wea looked at Atilla in annoyance.

"We don't have a choice...the more the merrier." Wea said as atilla rolled his eyes. "General, you can join us..."

"Great! I'm glad i can work with a fine woman." Custer smiled off as he came closer to wea, only to have atilla to push him back.

"Thank Attila...but i can handle myself...and im already with someone." Wea sighed off. "Know come on, lets find more people."

Before they can look for more people, Teddy and the others came.

"Your back...where's Larry?"

"There getting Ahk, Lancealot, and his parents." Teddy explained as he hugged wea. "And he said its best if we don't help him...Kahmunrah has a scrab that can control other exhibits and do his work for them."

"But he cant face them alone!"

"He can. He saved us tons before!" Octavious shouted off. "So, he can."

"But he's just one man." Telly said "He's going to get hurt!"

"Well...its almost sunrise..." Jed said "And its possible Kahmunrah only used this Scrab thingy on him and a few of his lackies..."

Teddy thought for a moment and said "Go find him...we well find a spot to hide...but...its best if we have a phone...so we can tell you were we are..."

* * *

"Why are you here?"

"I didn't want to stay behind." Amelia said following larry.

"I'm doing this alone."

"And that's stupid! You need all the help you can get!" Amelia protested. "Like last time!"

"No." Larry said "I don't want anyone to get hurt...i dont want _you _to get hurt..."

Amelia frowned off as she frozed.

It was morning...and it was obvious that Kahmunrah had taken away of letting amelia stay awake during the day time without any consequences...

"Sorry..." Larry said as he ran off, hoping to save his friends.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ah, little brother. How long has it been since we talked?" Kahmenrah laughed off. "And mother and father….you two havnt changed in decades….."

Ahkmenrah and his parents had met his brother right at sunrise. The evil pharaoh had decided to let them live through the day due to wanting to have a mini family reunion, and to see what his little brother was up to.

"I don't have time for your banters." Ahk ordered off. "I'm here to stop you from going mad with power."

"Mad with power?" Kahmenrah asked "When have I ever gone mad with power?"

"You stabbed our son out of jealousy because we didn't choose you." Merenkahre said "You nearly destroyed our kingdom."

"_Our _son…..it seems you forget me father….you always have….." Kahmenrah said as he grabbed the scrab.

"Merenkahre….i thought you destroyed that!" Shepseheret hissed off to her husband.

"I did…..well sort of...i threw it in that door...just in case something bad happened….."

"Father….mother….what is that…."

Before they could answer, Kahmenrah holded the emerald scarab and said "Mother….father….get Kahmunrah…."


End file.
